


Every Day

by Warp5Complex_Archivist



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-03-04
Updated: 2006-03-04
Packaged: 2018-08-15 22:46:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8075860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Warp5Complex_Archivist/pseuds/Warp5Complex_Archivist
Summary: You learn something new every day. (07/27/2004)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Kylie Lee, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Warp 5 Complex](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Warp_5_Complex), the software of which ceased to be maintained and created a security hazard. To make future maintenance and archive growth easier, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but I may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Warp 5 Complex collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/Warp5Complex).

I guess that old sayin's true, mused Trip as he stared at the ceiling before going to sleep. You really do learn somethin' new every day.

It just so happened that he'd learned a particularly interesting fact that evening: Vulcans, though they deny it with an odd kind of dispassionate vehemence, have an I-told-you-so look. To be sure, it doesn't mirror its human counterpart, but it is most certainly a look reserved for those occasions when they've been proven right.

Several days ago, while they were on an away mission (where for once nothing went wrong and they were soon merrily on their way with all hands uninjured) T'Pol had made an interesting remark. "I have observed Lieutenant Reed and Ensign Sato's recent behavior and believe that they are romantically involved."

"I'm not so sure 'bout that, T'Pol."

"You do not believe that they are 'attracted' to each other?" This was accompanied by a raised eyebrow. He'd seen it higher before, but it was higher than usual. That in itself was interesting. She was very sure of herself about this. Then again, T'Pol hadn't suffered from any self-esteem problems as far as he'd seen.

"Oh, I think they're attracted to each other alright. I'm just not sure Malcolm can get over his ideas 'bout fraternization."

"It is not the human way to ignore such emotions."

He shrugged. "Maybe it is more than ya think. Anyway, since when do you care about gossip?"

"I assure you that I am not interested in 'gossip,' Commander. I am merely fulfilling my responsibilities as first officer."

"Jon told ya to keep up with the crew, huh?"

"Captain Archer did not phrase it that way, but you are essentially correct."

With that established, they'd moved on and the topic had not been brought up again.

Dinner sure was interestin' tonight, Trip thought contentedly. Porthos had run out of cheese, which somehow managed to make Jon late for dinner even though he claimed that he only gave his dog cheese "very rarely." That left Trip and T'Pol alone in the captain's mess for a few minutes. Trip, for once, was speechless; on the way in he'd noticed that Hoshi and Malcolm were in front of them holding hands and looking very happy. Together. T'Pol had been right!

After a couple of silent minutes, she decided to point this out. "I see that Lieutenant Reed and Ensign Sato are now exhibiting the traditional human signs of a romantic relationship."

"I'll be, he actually did it!" Trip had known for some time that Malcolm wanted to ask Hoshi on a date and wondered if the man would ever move from wanting to ask to asking. Apparently he had.

"Perhaps it was Ensign Sato who initiated the..."

"Hey!" He was so excited that he forgot how much she hated to be interrupted. "Stop gloatin'!"

"Vulcans do not 'gloat,' Commander."

"Call it what you like, but that look screams 'I told ya so!'"

"Vocal chords are required to scream. A look is incapable of generating sound."

"You're avoidin' the point. That's an I-told-ya-so look if I ever saw one."

"I do not have such a look, Commander." This was the best fun Trip could think of just then. She did have one and he saw it!

It was at that moment that Jon entered the room. He looked at T'Pol, then Trip. "Has she proven you wrong again, Trip?"

She glared at him.

It was worth bein' wrong 'bout Malcolm and Hoshi to see T'Pol's face, he decided right before falling asleep.


End file.
